You're the One
|names = You're the One (English) It's a Winx Reunion (English - Worldwide Reunion version) Unica (Italian) Winx Reunion (Italian - Worldwide Reunion version) |album = |track = |focus = Winx Club |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian) |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |write = Maurizio D'Aniello, Elisa Rosselli |produce = Maurizio D'Aniello |adm = Sony/ATV Music Publishing |pre = N/A |next = Enchantix, Shining so Bright}}You're the One is a song from season four. Another version of this song was heard only at the beginning credits in the The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Lyrics |-|English= Woke up this morning I'm so lazy, I'm late again Put on my makeup The sun is shining, I feel great I rush down the street My friends are waiting there for me One more adventure It's gonna be a tough day at school There's so much to learn And we are giving all our best No time for foolin' It may seem hard but it's my life The teacher caught me day dreaming Again All I can think is you (All I can think is you) And will I make it to the end? My friends keep telling me You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from And who you are Come join us We have a day out I wonder what we're going to do I'm so excited Shall we go shopping all day long? I'll see my parents It's hard to be away from home But it's all worth it I love to share it with my friends Now look at yourself You know I'm talking to you You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from And who you are Come join us Why be extraordinary? When you can always be yourself? (Yourself) You're a fairy, believe it Why can't you see that? You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from And who you are Come join us Oh come join us Come join us Come join us Yeah You are a fairy believe it You gotta believe it Cause you're the one Fairy |-|Movie 1= It's a brand new day The sun is high up in the sky One more adventure, We must be ready for the fight! Together we're stronger, And that's why we will always win We'll face the danger This time we gonna save the world And just like the sun We're gonna wow away the dark We gotta make it! No time to hesitate, but still Sometimes I look at myself I wonder: If I'm strong enough (Am I strong enough?) Will I make it to the end? My friends keep telling me You're the one! Who can do the incredible things you do! You're the best! And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday! You're a star! Remember where you come from, who you are Come join us! Winx! |-|Winx Reunion (EN)= Today is the day That we've been waiting for so long Can you believe it? We here from all over the world Let's celebrate now Together we did it again So many colors And smiling faces all around I know you feel it It's the special but we've got One heart and one soul Together forever it's better 'cause The friendship is the key to A dream(s) And to better world (A better world) All my fairies spread your wings now It's a Winx Reunion Express your fabulous self today Magical We can play together, laugh and play Winx Club reunion And you can get excited here with us We are one For each and every time to have some fun Have some fun Come join us A worldwide party I wonder what we're going to do I'm so excited Tell everyone let's spread the word A million fairies Colors and magic everywhere Can't wait to meet them Everyone different everyone cool All my fairies Get ready for a Winx Reunion Express your fabulous self today Magical We can play together, laugh and play Winx Club reunion And you can get excited here with us We are one For each and every time to have some fun Come join us The friendship is the key to A dream(s) And to better world (A better world) All my fairies spread your wings now It's a Winx Reunion Express your fabulous self today Magical We can play together, laugh and play Winx Club reunion And you can get excited here with us We are one For each and every time to have some fun Come join us Ooooooooh ooh ooh Come join us Come join us Come join us Yeah A worldwide Winx Club Reunion A Winx Reunion And I can't wait To meet you |-|Italian= E´ un altro giorno Il sol esplende oggi sarà Un`avventura Una´altra sfida inizierà noi siamo pronte E vinceremo sai perchè senza paura Di fronte alla malvagità Noi siamo il sole Che splende nell`oscurità Adessi e sempre Combatteremo insieme Ma a volte io mi perdo Un po E penso sole ate Ricordo quando decevi Tu per me sei unica Tu credicie non cambiare mai Magica E sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima Cambatti contro i demoni inseeme a noi Ora sai Che puoi essere tuto ciò che vuoi Una Winx Oggi è vacanza Posiami fare ciò che vuoi Un po di shopping di amo una grande festa epoi Domani a scuola sareemo ancora insieme noi Tra le pozioni e la magico fisica Se sono a terra Mi dite tu pper no sei unica Tu credicie non cambiare mai Magica E sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima Cambatti contro i demoni inseeme a noi Ora sai Che puoi essere tuto ciò che vuoi Una Winx Essere strordinaria per noi È essere como sei Se chiudi gli occhi vendrai Che tu sei sempre unica Tu credicie non cambiare mai Magica E sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima Cambatti contro i demoni inseeme a noi Ora sai Che puoi essere tuto ciò che vuoi Una Winx Unica Unica Magica Unica Se chiudi gliocchi lo vedi Adeso lo vedi Sei unica Una Winx |-|Winx Reunion (IT)= Oggi è il giorno che avete sempre sognato voi quanta emozione! i vostri occhi brillano noi siamo pronte a festeggiare insieme a voi Quanti sorrisi e tante nuove amiche che da tutto il mondo stanno aspettando voi così speciali ognuna unica com’è Perché volare insieme per noi è semplice magia saremo amiche per sempre è una Winx Club Reunion fate di tutto il mondo la festa è qua! è per noi è un sogno che oggi diventa realtà Winx Club Reunion vieni a volare insieme a noi ora sai che puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi una Winx È il nostro party possiamo fare ciò che vuoi apri le ali dammi la mano, vola con noi perché è più bello insieme tutto è più magico tutte diverse e un solo sogno, sai qual'é? stare insieme Questa è una Winx Reunion fate di tutto il mondo la festa è qua! è per noi è un sogno che oggi diventa realtà Winx Club Reunion vieni a volare insieme a noi ora sai che puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi una Winx Perché volare insieme per noi è semplice magia saremo amiche per sempre È una Winx Club Reunion fate di tutto il mondo la festa è qua! è per noi è un sogno che oggi diventa realtà Winx Club Reunion vieni a volare insieme a noi ora sai che puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi una winx Siamo Winx Reunion Reunion yeah Worldwide Winx Club Reunion Winx Club Reunion Voliamo insieme Trivia *This music was used to promote Season 5 although it was an instrumental version. *For the Worldwide Reunion event, another version of You're the One has been written. *So far, this is the only song to have 3 versions. *The music video was the first appearance of Winx Club as a band in 3D. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Movies Songs Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Musical Show Category:Winx Club Musical Show Songs Category:Winx Club in Concert Category:Games Songs Category:Dance Dance Revolution: Winx Club